Love Letters
by zerocrash
Summary: Ren finds a love letter. Thing begin to change. And he finds out things he'd never even suspected. This is Slash. So You Have Been Warned. Oh.. and I really really don't own them or Gokusen... It wouldn't have been shown at all if I did....
1. Chapter 1

I've missed writing. But some people seem to think education is more important than fanfiction. Why, I'll never understand. But anyway. Me and my muse are here to bring to you this small story. It's also partly up on my LJ. I promise this will not end at chapter two.

* * *

The first letter.

Ren noticed a strange piece of paper laying on the floor in the pile that lead to the trash-can. Even Yankumi hadn't managed to get rid of that one.

He picked it up and straightened out. It was a letter. The writing seemed a little familiar.

_My love,_

_I shouldn't be writing this letter, let alone beginning it with these words. I shouldn't be confessing this to you. Me of all people writing a what could be considered a love letter. But I need to say this. Even if you never see this letter I need to say this._

_I'm falling in love. With you. _

_Can I tell you this and not loose everything?_

_Can I tell you the truth without you hating me?_

_Can I tell you that just seeing you makes my heart beat faster? _

_That every time we touch my breath gets caught somewhere inside of me._

_That I dream of you every night. That my friends have noticed that something is wrong with me. _

_Can I tell you that I dream of whispering "I love like you" to you? _

_That I wonder about how your lips would taste, when I should be thinking about the value of X. _

_I wonder if I'll ever tell you that._

There was no signature at the end of the letter.

"Now this was interesting" Ren thought to himself.

Something very interesting was going on here. And Ren intended on finding out what exactly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Me again. This is where you can read the original of the poem. I DON'T own it. Wouldn't mind owning Ren... but hey... not gonna happen so....

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

.com/poem/i-do-not-love-you-except-because-i-love-you/

* * *

The second letter.

Ren had thought about the letter for a long time.

It was about a week later when he spotted another piece of the same kind.

_...Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood. _

_This is form a poem, can you imagine. Me reading poems. But I do. This was written by a Chilean writer named Neruda. I like this poem, because it's sad in a way. Like love usually is. Sad and depressing. So much like what I'm feeling right now. I never thought loving you would be so painful. That it would hurt me so much to see you every day. That not being able to tell you how I feel would burn so hotly in me. _

_That not being able to kiss your lips would be driving me insane slowly. _

_You have no idea how amazing it is when the sun reflects on your hair. The way you look when you're completely relaxed. _

_And so here I am again. Writing love-letters to you. Pouring my heart out on a piece of paper. Making myself more vulnerable than I've ever been._

_And all because I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wanting to be close to you._

_I should stop this. I know I'm just gonna throw this letter out just like all the other ones._

_And I still can't stop writing._

Ren decided he needed help figuring out what was going on and who was the author of the letters. And he knew there was only one person to help him. Even if said person needed convincing.


	3. Chapter 3

See I can work fast.... when Ren and my muse feel like it.... Ok.... I'll stop complaining and get back to the story....

Oh right... you guys know that I don't own any of these wonderful males right.... Cuz... well.... trust me I would be too busy staring at them to write anything.

* * *

The Third letter.

"Yamato I want your help with something." Ren said walking home from school with Yamato.

" What is it?"

" This." Ren said showing him the letters.

Yamato stopped to read them.

" This is Kamiya's hand-writing." He finally said.

"What?" Ren wasn't sure he heard right.

" Kamiya wrote this." Yamato said looking straight at Ren.

" He.... why?"

" Why people write love letters, Ren? Because they are in love with someone."

" I mean why would he throw them away. They're amazing." Ren said falling into thought.

" You are not going to ask him." Yamato said reading Ren's intentions.

" Why?"

" This is something very personal. We shouldn't even have read them. But since we did we're not going to say anything about it."

"But isn't there anything we can do? He's hurting." Ren said softly.

" I know. But I'm not sure there is. We can't force him to admit anything. I know he's hurting, Ren. I wish there was something I could do for him."Yamato sounded incredibly sad.

" I know." Ren said hesitantly taking hold of Yamato's hand and pulling him to a bench. They sat down, Ren still holding on to Yamato's hand.

Yamato either hadn't noticed or didn't care.

" Maybe we could figure out who the letters are for." Ren suggested.

" And then?"

" And then give them a little nudge." Ren smiled deviously.

" Well these two letters don't give us any hints about who this person is."

" Maybe the next one will." Ren smiled.

" The next letter?"

" Yeah." Ren agreed.

" But what if he doesn't write a next one, or doesn't throw it away."

" Then we'll leave it at that."

" Can we? I mean can we leave Kamiya to suffer alone. To be in so much pain only because he's afraid the person he loves wouldn't love him back." There was something in Yamato's voice that made Ren think that maybe Yamato wasn't talking only about Kamiya.

" Ne, Yamato, is everything alright?"

" Huh? Yeah. Every thing's fine." Ren didn't believe a word of it.

" You don't sound fine Yamato." Ren was worried. Yamato was incredibly sad for some reason.

" I'll be just fine. I'm gonna go home now." Yamato said getting up.

Ren just sat there for a moment and then went the opposite direction towards his home.

He wasn't surprised when he found an other letter in the trash the next day.

He went to Yamato without even opening it first.

_Kami-sama only knows how bad I feel. Like my feelings are tainting you in a way. I wish I could just stop coming to school. Stop seeing you every single day. I wish I could stop feeling like this. I want this to stop. I want to go back to the way things were. Not to the way they were in the beginning, before Yankumi, but to the way they were before I was completely sure of what I felt for you. _

_Before I knew it was you I loved, more than anyone in this world. _

_I just want to be able not to hurt anymore. Not to care if I see you or not. _

_You hear me ____Ic.... _ _ I don't want to love you anymore. _

Both Yamato and Ren were staring at the paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow... I'm no a roll today.... I have 2 more chapters that only need a little work to be uploaded... might even finish them today...

* * *

The fourth letter.

" He.... he loves Ichi??" Ren asked leaning against Yamato's side.

Yamato was just staring at the paper.

So that was why Kamiya hadn't said anything to him about it. They usually talked about everything.

But if Kamiya thought Yamato would resent him because of this then he wouldn't say anything.

Yamato had a feeling that they needed to talk and Yamato would have to tell things he'd never planned to. And a part of Yamato was afraid that saying it would make everything irreversible.

" I'll talk to Kamiya." He finally said trying his best to not sound like someone on his way to an execution.

" I think Ichi should get these letters..." Ren said thoughtfully.

" Are you sure?" Yamato was worried about his friend.

" Don't worry. This'll end up just fine."

Ren took the letter and his fingers brushed against Yamato's.

Ren caught Ichi alone. This wasn't something you did when there were people around you.

"So?"

" I have to give you something. I found them. And apparently they're written for you. So I decided to give them to you..." Ren trailed off.

Ichi ran his eyes over the first one. And gasped.

" These... are love letters...."

"Um... yeah... apparently."

" They're.... you said... they're... for me?" Ichi's eyes were filled with awe.

" Um... yeah... your name was in the last one..." Ichi found the mentioned letter.

" Do you know who wrote them?"

" I... Ichi, I can't tell you this... He'll have to tell you himself...."

" He.... so... It's not just random someone, is it?"

" No." Ren looked away. But he still heard Ichi take a deep breath.

" I.... Thanks, Ren." Ichi whispered clutching the letters to his chest.

" Ren found your letters..." Yamato said sitting down next to Kamiya.

He saw Kamiya freeze at that.

" What letters?" Kamiya tried his best to sound nonchalant.

" I've known you since freshman-year. Trust me, I know what your handwriting looks like." Yamato said calmly.

" I... Yamato.. I... I didn't ...."

" You should have told me. I would have understood. I do understand. Better than you'd think."

" I'm sorry." Kamiya didn't sound like his usual self at all. But Yamato wasn't surprised.

This wasn't the usual situation either.

" Ren gave them to Ichimura..." Yamato finally said after a long silence.

" What! He had no right.."

" He didn't tell him anything. Except that he found them. And that he thought they belong to Ichi. Besides I think Ichi has the right to own them."

" But..."

" Whether you tell him anything else is up to you." Yamato said quietly.

" I.... I'm scared..." Kamiya finally whispered in shame.

" This is the one thing where even being in 3-D doesn't make you less afraid. Unfortunately."

" What if..."

" Then we'll deal." Yamato said his voice still unusually quiet.

" So you'll tell Ren?" Kamiya suddenly asked.

" I... I ....what?"

" Don't play stupid my friend. I know." Kamiya smiled.

Yamato froze


	5. Chapter 5

Oh... you know the deal... don't own... never have...

Anyway... on with the story.

* * *

Fifth letter.

Ren hadn't expected Ichi to show up at his door that night. He looked completely desperate.

His eyes were red and it looked like he had been crying. Which made Ren worry. Ichi was rarely the one to cry over anything.

"What happened?" He asked pulling Ichi in.

" I'm scared." Ichi whispered sitting down on Ren's couch.

"Why?"

" I know who I want them to be from. But what if they're not. What if someone else loves me this much. I don't want to hurt that person because I love someone already."

" You'll just have to be honest." Ren said handing Ichi a cup of tea. Ichi had always preferred tea.

" Maybe you should follow your own advice." Ichi finally said after a long silence.

" What?"

" You should be honest. And tell Yamato that you love him. Before he's all gone and you'll end up living alone all your life."

" There will be other people around me."

" Yeah, but none who you will love like you love him." Ichi said quietly.

Sometimes Ren forgot that Ichi was really smart. That Ichi was with them for very different reasons. That he only pretended to be stupid.

" Am I that obvious?" Ren asked caving.

" Sometimes."

" How?" Ren asked terrified by the news.

" The way you protect him. The way you always take the harder blows meant for him in a fight. The way you let him have the last word. The way you prefer him to girls. Even if you never say it. It's pretty obvious that you love him. Well to anyone who can think. Which would explain why none of our idiots have figured it out." Ichi said nonchalantly.

"I'm not brave enough." Ren said quietly. For a leader of 3-D to admit being cowardly was something unthinkable.

" I have no idea what you're babbling about." Yamato fought to keep his breathing even.

" Come on, Yamato. I've seen the way you look at him."

" And what way might that be?" Yamato asked with morbid curiosity.

" Like you'd eat him alive given the chance. Like you'd kill every girl who shows any interest in him."

" You're mistaken." Yamato said abruptly.

" I doubt that." Kamiya smiled.

" Don't do this...." Yamato sighed.

" What?"

" Make me say things. As long as I don't say it. It isn't real. And it can't be real." Yamato sounded almost desperate.

" Yamato..." Kamiya's voice softened at his friends desperation.

" I do understand how you feel. The fear and the uncertainty. I just think that unlike me, you have a chance to get what you want the most."

" Yamato... Maybe if you just.... maybe he'd...." Kamiya couldn't make himself clear.

" I doubt it. He isn't the kind."

" The kind?"

" To love someone like me... no matter how girly you say I look..." Yamato finished with a smirk.

" You might be mistaken..." Kamiya said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

And this is as far as I'll go tonight.... I hope my muse won't abandon me... And that at least one person will stick around 'til the end.

* * *

_Sixth Letter._

" Um... Hi." Kamiya whispered seeing Ichi sitting on the school roof. He couldn't help turning slightly pink.

" So it was you..." Ichi smiled. And for a moment Kamiya's breath got caught.

" Wh....what do you mean?" He asked sitting down next to Ichi.

" You, Kamiya Shunsuke, wrote me love-letters." Ichi smirked.

" Me?"

Ichi just smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently. Kamiya grabbed him more on instinct than anything else. School roof was not the place to be kissing. But neither of them cared at the moment.

" Now that we got that sorted out..." Ichi gasped as they finally surfaced for air.

" Yeah." Kamiya rested his head against Ichi's forehead.

" What do you suppose we should do with our meddling leaders?"

" Perhaps the same they did to us? A "little nudge" in the right direction?" Kamiya smirked.

" I like that thought."

" You know, this makes us officially braver than our leaders."

" No, this just means we don't have as much to loose as they do. If they don't work out. It would be worse than how it was in the beginning of this year. Knowing them it would be a war. So Ren's afraid to take the risks. Yamato loves him huh?"

" Yeah. But he's gotten it into his head that Ren could never love anyone like him."

" Ren... I'm getting the feeling Ren has never loved anyone. Not like this. He's taking care of Yamato whether Yamato notices it or not. And I think they would be perfect together, even if they don't see it."

" So operation : Romantic Revenge is a go?"

" Yeah." Ichi laughed lightly. Happiness was shining in his eyes now.

And Kamiya kissed Ichi again.

" You seen Ichi?"

" No, but Kamiya's gone too."

" You think they..."

" I hope they're talking things out." There was a flicker of hope in Yamato's voice.

But for some reason Ren wasn't sure it was Kamiya Yamato was so hopeful for.

Recently something strange was going on with Yamato. Something that worried Ren. Yamato had been a little too distracted lately, which had got him beaten up worse than usual in the last fight. And it was worrying Ren.

" Yamato?"

" Yeah?"

" Is everything okay?" Ren asked feeling stupid.

" Yeah."

" I see." Ren's voice held a note of doubt. Nothing was okay as far as Ren was concerned.

Something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out what it was. Because whatever it was, it was making Yamato miserable. And that hurt Ren too much. Not being able to see Yamato's small hidden smiles was tearing Ren apart. He needed the soft flutter they created in his heart. He needed the lightness that it created in his mind.

Simply put he needed Yamato. Every single bit Yamato was willing to share with him. Even if it was just a ghost smile.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a little bit longer that the previous ones. Hope you like it. As usual I own nothing( even the comp's borrowed).

* * *

Ren saw Yamato and Kamiya whispering the next morning and that worried him a little.

" I'll give you half of the winnings if you help me." Kura whispered appearing at his side.

" What winnings?" Ren asked turning his attention to his hyperactive friend.

" The bet." Kura said as if Ren should already know.

" What bet?"

" The one about who's gonna confess first. You or Yamato." Kura blabs on and on about his plans for the money not noticing the ashen look on Rens face.

Ren slowly got up from his seat and bolted from the class as if the devil himself was after him.

"I'm not sure this was the best idea." Ichi whispers to Kamiya who just sat down next to him.

" Yeah." Kamiya agrees staring at Ren's now empty seat.

" You only did it so you could collect the money." Ichi said, trying his best to sound stern, and failing miserably.

" Yep." Kamiya agreed cheerfully.

" This is gonna blow up in our faces."

" Who are you more afraid of? Ren or Yamato?"

" Ren. Definitely Ren. Yamato can kick my ass... or just maim me. Ren has far too much imagination when it comes to revenge."

" At least Ren doesn't go into fits of rage like Yamato."

" At the moment I'm more worried about Ren's reaction. I figured he'd take this as a positive sign. But he didn't. And now I'm afraid we're not even on square one anymore."

" You think he'll start avoiding Yamato?"

" We still haven't seen Yamato's reaction."

" WHAT THE HELL?!" a voice rang through the class.

" We have now." Kamiya whispered.

" Who started this?" Yamato demanded the nearest person. And Honjo looking properly scared folded.

" They. It was those two."

Two tables went flying as Yamato moved trough the class towards Ichi and Kamiya. The boys got out of the class before Yamato reached them. Which did very little to help them since Yamato followed them out.

" What the fuck did you think you were doing?" He demanded.

" Back of them, Ogata." came a growl from the side. And Ren appeared out of the shadows of the hallway. He looked colder somehow. Like everything that had changed had been turned off or hidden from the world.

" Do you have any idea what they started? Those two idiots...."

" It doesn't matter." Ren said before walking away.

" shit." Ichi whispered. Yamato just stared after Ren forgetting about his anger.

" What just happened?" Kamiya asked Ichi quietly.

" He hasn't been like this in a long time. I think we messed up huge." Ichi whispered back.

Kaoruko was surprised when Ren came home that night. He looked like he'd been in a fight. And not the kind where Yankumi came to save his ass.

The way he looked reminded her of the fights he'd used to have before 3-D. The fights where he was the only one looking out for himself.

" Ren?" She asked quietly as he walked through the house.

" It's fine." He said fishing out a bottle of water and searching the medicine cabinet for painkillers.

" I'm free on Sunday. And I was wondering if you'd come out for dinner with me."

" What's his name?" Ren asked after taking the pill and gulping down water.

" Uchiyama."

" Fine. I'll come. But don't expect me to like him."

Kaoruko only smiled at that.

" Good night, sis." He said disappearing into his room. She could hear a groan as he landed on his bed.

It had been a long time since this. Since Ren had been fighting like this. And for a moment she wondered what might have happened to her brother.

But then exhaustion took over and all she could think of was a few hours of sleep before work.

In the morning she had to admit Ren looked like shit. She was pretty sure he hadn't slept well and the bruises weren't making it better.

Finally she asked the question that had been burning on her mind.

" Why were you alone?"

" Cuz that's how I should be." Ren said before picking up his bag and heading to school. Or at least the general direction of school.

Kaoruko wondered if she should call Yankumi later to see if he really went. But decided that might get him in even more trouble.

Ichi groaned when he saw Ren. The way he looked, the way he held himself, it reminded Ichi of days long gone. Of stories Kura used to tell.

And it scared him. Because this kind of Ren he wasn't sure he knew how to deal with anymore. It had been too long. And he'd gotten used to the Ren who cared. The Ren who tried his best to understand. The Ren to whom life wasn't one constant fight for survival.

Ren walked into the class and in a moment everyone went silent. Even Honjo and Kamiya, who usually didn't care much for Ren's authority sat silently in their seats. The whole class could sense the tension rolling off Ren and all of them were wise enough to know what that meant.

Ichi watched as Ren sat into a seat in the back of the class two seats away from his usual seat.

" I think we really messed up." Kamiya said sitting down next to Ichi as Kura slumped on his other side.

" He's no fun like this." Kura complained.

" No fun? Kura do you remember what he was like before?"

" Oh...." Ichi saw Kura turn pale.

" Yeah "Oh", this is gonna be hell."

" Well, what ever goes on I'm siding with Ren... there's no way in hell I'm going against him when he's like this."

A book flew across the room with Ichi ducking out of it's way just seconds before it hit the wall behind him.

" Silence." Ren's voice echoed through the room just as Yamato walked through the door.

" Welcome to hell." Kura whispered as Yamato sat down next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

This is chapter eight. I had this weird ispiration the other day. And guys!!! I love you for reviewing. You make me so happy!

* * *

Yamato had heard things about Ren before 3-D, but this he had never expected.

Kura had been right.

This was Hell.

Ren had gotten into three fights with their classmates already. And every time Yamato tried to talk to him Ren would walk away.

Yamato was slowly getting irritated by Ren's behavior.

And Yamato being irritated was never a good choice.

" I think I should say something." Ichi said. He and Kamiya were sitting in a park together.

" And say what exactly. That wouldn't get you killed or maimed?"

" I could try to explain why we did it."

" And you think he'll listen?"

" He might."

" Just be careful. I like you in one piece."

" Me too." Ichi got up and looked around before kissing Kamiya briefly.

" See ya." Kamiya whispered against Ichi's lips.

" See ya." Ichi answered before heading towards Ren's house.

Ichi wasn't surprised to find Ren home. Since the bet fiasco Ren hadn't been going out with them.

Ren grudgingly let him in. And Ichi wasn't really surprised to see pieces of paper littering the living room floor.

This he had seen before. Once.

" What do you want?" Ren asked.

" To talk."

" Fine." Ren said sitting back to his spot between the papers and going back to his work.

" Me and Kamiya... We wanted to help you. And Yamato. Cuz you guys helped us. We never meant to hurt you or Yamato. I know you guys like each other. And so we thought if we did this you two would notice that no one cares about who you're with."

" Will you stop with the drama already?" Ren growled. His friend was very irritating at times.

" But Ren...."

" Yamato does not and will never care for me. So stop this. It's idiotic and hurtful."

" Ren....."

Ren didn't answer. But Ichi understood only now what exactly they had done. This wasn't even about the bet. This was about Ren and hope. And they had efficiently destroyed it.

And not only he and Kamiya were to blame. Yamato's reaction was what mattered.

Yamato's anger told Ren the most about his feelings.

And to Ichi it told that even if Kamiya was right and Yamato did love Ren he was not going to say or do anything to show it.

And this was going to cost them more than just their leaders relationship.

This was going to cost them Ren.

" Why are you staring at me?" Ren's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

" Sorry."

" Is there anything else you want?"

" I... Ren, I'm really sorry." He said quietly.

" It's fine." Ren said, but Ichi could hear the bitterness.

" Ren...."

" I said!"

Ichi only nodded before turning to leave.

" See ya, Ren."

" See ya, Ichimura." Ren answered.

Ichi just stood outside Ren's house for a few moments. He wasn't supposed to worry about Ren this much. But Ren was a brother. As much as Ichi hated to admit it.

Finally he fished out his phone.

" Shunsuke." He whispered as the call went through.

" Ichi?"

" We hurt him so much..:." He whispered. For some reason he wasn't able to talk louder.

" I'm home. Come here." Came a quiet answer.

" Okay." Ichi whispered and finally started moving.

" I wanted to talk to you." Yamato said blocking Ren's way to the class.

" Everybody seems to be wanting that lately."

" Well you've been acting like a jerk lately."

" Complain to Yankumi."

" See."

" Back off Ogata. I don't have time for your drama."

" Well too bad. Cuz you're gonna listen."

" Why should I?"

" You don't want to fight with me. I'm not one of those weaklings you've been pushing around."

" Oh, I'd love to fight you. Then we'd finally settle who's in charge. I'm getting tiered of this friend thing anyways." Ren said casually.

" What the hell! This was it then? We're no longer friends? Just cause of some stupid bet. Damn, I'll say it then. It's not like it'd mean anything. Then they'll end the bet and we can go back to the way things were." Yamato said in despair. He didn't want to lose their friendship.

He'd do anything just to keep Ren close. To keep seeing Ren's smile every once in a while. But as he thought about it, he hadn't seen that smile in a long time now. Something had been wrong with Ren for a while now.

" Is this what you want? To put a price on your feelings. Very well then. Go and find someone who can afford you." Ren spat walking away. He made three steps before Yamato shoved him to the ground.

" What the...." Ren got up.

" You bastard." Yamato growled before punching Ren again. This time however he had been expecting it and dodged the hit easily. His returning hit however sent Yamato sprawling on the floor.

" That wasn't smart." Ren said before walking away and leaving Yamato behind.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry this is so short..... I swear the next one's gonna be longer... I'm also still loving you guys who actually take the time to read and review.

* * *

Yamato stared after Ren.

And wondered why everything hadn't gone according to the plan he'd had in his head that morning. According to the plan he'd be kissing Ren right about now. According to the plan Ren would have told him that he was in love. And according to the plan Yamato would have confessed. But this wasn't the day for planning apparently. Because everything had gone so wrong.

" Shit." he swore finally getting up and dusting off his clothing.

Ichi saw Ren leave the school ground and sighed.

" How much worse can this get?" He asked no one in particular.

" At least we're all still here, right?" Kura said quietly. The poor boy was slowly loosing all his cheeriness in the tense atmosphere.

" Yeah. All still here...." Ichi said absentmindedly following Ren with his eyes.

Ren strode angrily through the streets toward his home. He might as well get back to what he had been doing. There was no point in staying and fighting with Yamato. It only made things worse. Ren had always held his pride above anything, but being around Yamato had destroyed that efficiently. So maybe now was the time to gather the last scraps left of his pride and walk away.

Suddenly Ren noticed a strange bright green poster laying on the street just outside his house. He picked it up and his eyes widened in surprise. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. He folded the paper carefully and shoved into his back pocket. He decided he needed to think about this a little more.

Maybe if he became something more. Something Yamato could be proud of.... But maybe if he stopped hoping and realized that Yamato would never see him as anything more than a friend.

Uchiyama Haruhiko..... Ren wondered if this Uchiyama was in any way connected to the one Kaoruko was apparently dating.

_I think I'm in love with him._ She had said, and that worried Ren.

But he'd meet the guy in a few days. And he really hoped that this wasn't one of those idiots his sister usually stumbled on.

Ren hated school. Now a lot more than before.

Now it felt completely pointless. And useless.

But still here he was. At least he'd hidden to eat lunch so no one would be bugging him.

Ichi was trying to convince him he needed to talk to Yamato, which was the very last thing he wanted to do. Kura was trying to be his usual self and failing.

Honjo was walking on tiptoes around him and Kamiya was just trying his best to keep out of the way.

And the whole combination was just irritating.

But most of all he was sad.

He wondered what it felt like to find that one person. And be able to keep him forever. He didn't want to think about Yamato being the one. Because he didn't want to spend his life alone. He didn't want to believe that Yamato might be the one to keep his heart forever, because that only showed him a lifetime filled with pain.

He pulled out the paper to look at it once more. If he chose to do this. He'd have to call there. But before that he needed to talk to Kaoruko.

Ren slipped away as soon as the lessons ended. But Ichi had caught him staring at the poster the better part of the day. He was pretty sure something was going on.

And he doubted Ren was going to tell anyone what was going on. Their little stunt and Yamato's reaction had made him too wary.

Ichi only hoped that whatever Ren had planned wasn't anything too drastic.

But knowing Ren this could be anything.

Sunday came far too soon for Ren's liking. He would have preffered living in a Saturday for the next millenium or so. Ren wondered if he'd ever seen Kaoruko as nervous as she was that morning. And surprisingly not about Uchiyama liking Ren, but about Ren liking Uchi.

Ren was surprised to meet the guy. And even more surprised to find out this was a former member of Yankumi's very first 3-D.

And also the person who's secretary he had been planning on calling on Monday.

Which was also probably the reason Kaoruko agreed to his plans at all.

Not that Ren was going to complain. As long as he got what he wanted it didn't really matter.

" It's a deal then." Uchi said as they said good night.

" Yeah." Ren agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry this took me so long. And I think this might be the last chapter(unless you guys want a They Lived Happily Ever After chapter....)

* * *

Ren took a deep breath before walking into the classroom. He was sure no one was there but Yankumi. Still that didn't make him any less nervous.  
" Kazama?" She turned to face him.  
" I need you to sign this." He said slipping papers on the desk. He watched as Yankumis eyes widened as she read through the papers.  
" What's this? Kazama are you sure you want to do this?" Yankumi asked worriedly.  
" Yeah." he nodded.  
" Are you sure you can do this?"  
" Yes."  
" You'll need to talk to Sawatari about this."  
" I know." Ren was becoming impatient.

" Have you talked to your sister about this?"

" Yes." Ren said sounding irritated.

" Oh. Very well then." Yankumi said signing the papers where her name was needed.

" Thanks." Ren said taking the papers and walking out.

He hadn't expected to see Yamato waiting for him outside.

" What?" He asked when he noticed Yamato staring at him.

" What are you planning?" Yamato asked realizing this was the first time in a while they hadn't snapped at each other the moment they met.

Ren looked a little startled by the question.

" Nothing." He answered finally.

Once again Ren tried to escape, but this time Yamato was ready for that. The moment Ren tried to escape Yamato moved into his path and they collided.

Yamato took advantage of the situation and leaned in to kiss Ren. The moment his lips touched Ren's he stopped moving.

And even after Yamato retreated Ren still stood frozen. His eyes were wide with shock. And Yamato was slowly starting to regret his haste.

Finally Ren blinked. And blinked once more. And then started moving. He took a step away from Yamato before running out of the school.

Yamato stood startled by the turn of events. A few seconds later he took off after Ren.

Ren was standing by the river bank when Yamato caught up with him. Yamato stopped a few steps away. Ren was shivering.

" Did you come to humiliate me further?" Ren asked quietly.

" Ren... No. I.... I didn't plan to do that." Yamato quietly admitted.

" Then what did you plan?"

Yamato looked away even though Ren still hadn't turned around.

" I really do like you… love you even. I… it's just… I don't know… I never really intended to tell you… because I thought …. thought that if I don't say anything it'd just go away... But.... it didn't... It only grew... and became painful." Yamato finally admitted.

" You're lying!" Ren yelled swiveling around and coming face to face with Yamato. And seeing Yamato biting his lip in an effort to hold back tears.

" Ren...." Yamato looked broken.

" You... you just wanted to get this over with.... to go back to the way things were...." Ren couldn't help sounding accusing.

" Yes.... Yes... Anything to have you around.... see you every day.... I would do anything." Yamato breathed out looking down. And noticing papers laying at Ren's feet.

He bent down and picked them up. His eyes widened as he browsed through them.

" Ren?" He looked up.

" It's a good choice, Yamato." Ren said quietly.

" For who? Did you even hear me? You can't leave me... Not like this....How am I supposed to take care of 3-D alone?"

" You'll be fine. And I'll still be around." Ren said gently.

" It won't be the same. Even if we see you everyday.... It wouldn't be the same. There's always been the two of us. Even when we hated each other. It was still you and me."

" It's not like I'm dying or moving away. Uchiyama's offering me a good job and everything." Ren said quietly.

" But we agreed. We'd all graduate together."

" And now things have changed."

" It's.. it's because of me... right... because you can't stand being around me...." Yamato finally said quietly.

" Baka." Ren whispered before kissing Yamato gently. Now it was Yamato's turn to stare at him with shock.

Yamato took a shuddering breath. Then he looked at Ren and did something he had never done before.

" Ren. Please, please don't leave me." He begged.

Maybe Ren would have found strength to say no. Maybe he'd still gone his own way. But he was stopped by a single tear rolling down Yamato's cheek.

He had never seen Yamato cry. Nothing had ever moved the other one this much.

And he couldn't resist this. He couldn't stop his heart from bleeding for his loved one.

" Sure, I'll stay." Ren said gently brushing the tear away with his thumb.

" There was no need to start acting all girly about it." Ren said nudging Yamato's shoulder.

" I didn't. Stupid." Yamato pushed Ren away.

" Let me guess, sweat form the heart huh?"

" Ugh. I'm not Yamaguchi."

" I know. I wouldn't have kissed you if you were." Ren laughed and ran back towards the school.

" I'm going to have nightmares. Thank you for that picture, Kazama." Yamato muttered following Ren.

Suddenly he was surrounded by a snowfall consisting of white paper. And in that artificial snowfall Ren kissed him.


	11. The end

This is the very end. For you nipeshe. Hope you like it.

* * *

The sun was bathing the room in it's lazy rays.

Over the chair, the pile of clothes on it. Over a single sock under the chair.

Over the carpet.... Over the end of the bed... Over bed covers....

Over a mop of dark hair. It played with the highlights and reflected off the phone laying next the the pillow.

" Oy, Ren, get up! You'll be late!" Kaoruko's voice rang breaking the serene silence.

" I'm up... I'm up already." Ren muttered emerging form the pile of bedclothing.

" I don't get you two. You talked to him last night before coming home and you'll see him in a few minutes, what do you have to talk about till early hours of the morning?" Kaoruko asked over breakfast.

" Nothing really."

" So why were you still on the phone at 3AM?"

" Don't know." Ren said grabbing his bag and heading out.

He was just a few steps away from his house when he saw Yamato leaning against a wall.

" Hi." He whispered when he stopped next to Yamato.

" Hi." Yamato answered raising his hand as if to touch Ren.

" Good Morning!" Came a cheerful voice and Yamato's hand fell back to his side. And it made Ren want to strangle the owner of the cheerful voice.

Ren turned around and faced Kura who was wearing a huge smile. The smile died down a little faced with Ren's glare.

" Good morning, Kura." Yamato laughed moving towards the school and pulling Ren along with them.

" What did I do?" Kura asked getting more confused by the second.

" Nothing." Yamato said still pulling Ren behind him. Ren still looked a little unhappy.

They were halfway to the school when Yamato stopped.

" Oy! You two! Stop kissing! We're late for class." Ichi and Kamiya emerged from the shadows.

" Good morning." Ichi said as they joined the group.

" For you maybe." Ren muttered.

" What's with him?" Kamiya asked.

" He hasn't gotten his morning kiss." Ichi laughed and that earned him a hit over the head that made him see stars.

" Hey...." Kamiya protested wraping his arm around Ichi in protection.

" Oh, fine. Fine." Yamato muttered pulling Ren even faster and the disapearing around the corner. Once out of sight he planted a small kiss on Ren's lips and laughed before hurrying to class.

When the still stunned Ren finally got to class Yamato was already sitting on his table and still laughing.

And Ren couldn't help but smile.

He'd never seen Yamato this happy before.

Life was looking very nice at the moment.


End file.
